


Ally x Georgia: Snapshots

by 1stcupofcoffee



Category: Ally McBeal (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay Parents, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stcupofcoffee/pseuds/1stcupofcoffee
Summary: AU in which Ally and Georgia fall for each other, a glimpse at various moments in their relationship.





	1. Homecoming

30th of January 2002

Curled up in the warmth of the four-poster bed, Ally could finally let go. It had been a hectic day with two simultaneous cases, both involving overly demanding clients that reminded her of her irritation with most of society.

But there was a bright side, and she was returning in a matter of hours.

You see, after Georgia’s impactful partnership in Renee’s firm, she had applied to become a law professor at Boston University. To her excitement, she was offered the position, but little did they know that being untenured meant tagging along on a four-week course with minimal communication.

Being fair, Georgia genuinely appreciated the opportunity of paid travel, but a month in India without Ally in her arms was extremely difficult for them both. So when Ally slid into their bed that night, she was waiting with bated breath.

It wasn’t long before she was curled on her stomach, a position Georgia found both innocent and beautiful. As strong as Ally was, she needed an extensive amount of love and security, and it gave Georgia another reason to hold her close during the night.

But of course, Georgia wasn’t there. She hadn’t been there for some time, and Ally could feel the eagerness reaching its peek. She missed the way her partner listened to her regardless of the anxiety level, the warmth in her eyes when she told Ally she loved her, the way their kisses made her melt, the way they—

As Ally’s thoughts became more intimate, a familiar ache returned between her legs. Slowly, she slid her fingertips under her shirt, down her stomach and under the band of her pyjama pants…

And then she stopped. No, not tonight. She had to wait it out, for despite their lack of contact, she could sense need of her partner as well. They had to have the real thing.

“Come home already…” she muttered, taking a deep breath. Ally closed her eyes tight and removed her hand, resting it on the empty pillow beside her.


	2. Homecoming (Part 2)

Seated in front of the vanity in the master bedroom, Ally delicately brushed her hair. Truth be told, the tangles had already been removed, but she wanted an excuse to daydream.

Lost in her own thoughts, she almost didn’t hear the timer go off on the oven. Within a few seconds, Ally dashed out to the kitchen to pull out the tiny cake.

“Chocolate on chocolate,” Ally sighed, setting the pan on the counter.

Just the smell of the dessert made her think of Georgia, which was exactly what made her look at the clock and begin to panic. Her partner was probably on her way home from the airport already, and the cake hadn’t even been frosted!

To make matters worse, the phone let out its blaring ring. Ally stretched across the counter and snagged it from the receiver.

“What?” she snapped. Ally moved the phone to her shoulder and grabbed the mixing bowl.

“Richard, I can’t talk right now!” she pressed. Without being overly precise, Ally measured the mix for the frosting and added the milk. She then yanked the electric mixer out of the nearby drawer and shoved the plug into the wall.

“Well,” she jeered. “Why don’t you do it? Oh wait, I know why--”

Ally turned on the mixer. Luckily, it was quiet enough for her to hear the doorbell.

“Ugh!” Ally groaned, placing a hand on her hip. “I’m hanging up. I have to get the door!”

In a blind state of anxiety, Ally turned to hang up the phone, but little did she know that the mixer was still turned on when she let go.

Bang!

The mixer flew upwards and splattered the frosting all around. It then fell to the floor, taking the entire bowl with it.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Ally jeered, clenching her teeth. She slammed the phone back into the receiver and tugged the extension cord for the mixer out of the wall.

The doorbell rang again.

“Ally?” a familiar voice called.

Ally immediately froze.

Completely forgetting about the unfrosted cake and the frustrating mess she made in the kitchen, Ally’s face lit up, and within moments, she was running down the hall to the front door.

She fumbled with the lock, but soon enough she was able to get it open.

Without even a word exchanged, the couple threw their arms around each other.

Ally sighed deeply to take in the feeling, for even after years together, it still made her feel so well protected.

After what could have been an entire minute, Georgia loosened her arms around her partner’s waist. 

“I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you...” Georgia said, smiling at her affectionately. Ally’s heart rate was rising now, as she could feel the pent up need starting to brew again. They admired each other for another second or so, and then Georgia moved in to kiss her.

Once that happened, whatever need that was brewing reached a new peak, and Ally knew she couldn’t even count the times she had daydreamed lately about being intimate again with the love of her life.

Georgia eventually released the kiss. She opened her eyes, and as if on cue, Ally did as well.

“Let’s get these inside, sweetie,” Georgia said, turning to look at the suitcases. She turned around to grab one, while Ally grabbed the other.

Pulling the luxury-branded leather, Ally anxiously led the way to their bedroom. But of course, the pair came to a screeching halt when they reached the kitchen.

“No!” Ally exclaimed. She was shocked, as she hadn’t even noticed before how much frosting there really was. She turned to look at Georgia.

“I...” Ally stumbled. “I made you a cake, and---” She tried to decipher her lover’s perplexed expression.

Well, thank goodness she didn’t have to guess for too long, for Georgia’s face soon turned into the most loving of smiles.

Georgia was definitely home.


	3. Apologies

6th of October 2011  
Washington D.C.

Ally wasn’t one to wait on reconciliation, so on her lunch break it was no surprise that she headed across Foggy Bottom and straight to her wife’s office door.

“Come in,” Georgia replied. Even at times like this, it was somewhat relieving for Ally to hear her voice.

As soon as she walked in their eyes met, and Ally could immediately sense the tension.

Georgia watched her closely. It pained her seeing Ally upset, especially when she knew how apologetic she would be, but she didn’t expose that softness quite yet.

“You can sit down,” she stated, “if you want...”

Ally nodded and sat on the bench in front of the desk. They sat in silence for a moment, and Georgia soon broke their eye contact...something that made her wife’s heart sink.

Ally knew from previous disagreements that whoever made the mistake ended up speaking first, and rightfully so---but why did it have to be so difficult?

“I...” Ally cleared her throat. “I wanted to see you.”

Sighing softly, Georgia put her pen down and sat back in her chair.

“I’m glad,” she replied, attempting to sound relaxed but firm. She allowed their eyes to meet again, giving Ally a bit more confidence.

“You are?” Ally asked. The question came out slightly louder than she intended.

Georgia nodded. She didn’t smile, but at least her face grew softer.

Ally swallowed hard. “Well,” she said, looking down at her nervously wringing hands, “I don’t think I deserve that, but...I’m glad to see you too.”

There were another few seconds of silence.

“Georgia...” Ally muttered, a few tears building up in her eyes. “I hate what I said. I can’t stand it. I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Georgia replied. She appeared calm, but her wife could see right through it.

“Well, for the record...” Ally told her. “Your success is all on you, and I should have never said it was...you know...”

Georgia gave a small, sad smile. “And I shouldn’t have called you jealous.”

“No,” Ally muttered. She squirmed in her chair, not seeming able to get comfortable. “I was jealous. After my mother had raved about you at dinner, I didn’t take it right...” She shook her head. “And I am happy for you and proud of you. I was just---”

“I know,” Georgia repeated.

Ally swallowed hard and looked down at her hands again. She fidgeted with the precious diamond on her finger. “Please...please forgive me.”

“Ally...” Georgia pressed. “Of course I forgive you...” After a a few deep breaths, she got up from her chair. She then walked over to her slowly, Ally looking helpless as she sat down.

“Thank you,” Ally said. Georgia lips broke into a small smile.

“I love you, Ally,” she told her. Taking her hand, she locked eyes with her wife again, the same eyes she had fallen in love with over a decade ago.

“I love you too,” Ally replied, her face brighting up a bit. “You have no idea how much.”

Georgia laughed softly. “No...I know the feeling...”


	4. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular snapshot will be in two parts and is fully dedicated to my darling friend Ann ( @gretl-cigarettes). More to share very soon, but here’s the first bit. xo

19th of May 2000

Taking slow sips of wine, Ally sat cold and tired in her seat. She wasn’t paying any attention to Richard and Ling across from her, and she certainly wasn’t looking to dance. Normally, she would have just gone home, but the strains of her lack of sleep had just recently caught up.

After what felt like a while, another person sat down beside her and instinctively moved her arm around Ally’s waist.

Ally’s chilled body was immediately replaced with warmth---a feeling that could only come from one individual.

“You didn’t tell me you were tired,” Georgia remarked, speaking and tickling her lover’s cheek.

Ally rested her head on Georgia’s shoulder and yawned. “Is it that obvious?”

A soft chuckle escaped Georgia’s lips. Somehow they were able to sense how the other was feeling within seconds, so a response wasn’t needed.

“Richard,” Ling remarked. “Tell Ally to stop yawning.”

He cleared his throat and rested his arm on Ling’s chair. “Ally, were you and Georgia...you know, up late last night---”

“Richard!” Ally and Georgia shouted back.

The music started up again, so most of the table’s attention was directed towards the piano. Ally, however, was ready to completely doze off.

“Really though,” Georgia squeezed Ally’s waist gently. “Do you want to go home?” Ally shrugged.

Truth be told, she was exhausted due to an ear infection that began the night before. It hadn’t been overly painful, but it was enough to keep Ally awake---even after Georgia lovingly comforted her with chamomile and aspirin. 

“You’re tired, baby,” Georgia pressed. She met eyes with Ally and gave a more insistent look.

Sighing loudly, Ally looked at her watch. “Well,” she huffed. “I do need to get those papers from John. He’s probably barefoot upstairs filling glasses of water or---”

“Ew,” Ling interrupted. “Are you doing like---work this weekend?”

Ally pursed her lips. “Yes, Ling! I like to be prepared!” Maneuvering out of her chair, she took one last slip of Pinot Noir. Then, she stood up from her place. Her face relaxed once more when her eyes were again on Georgia’s. “I’ll be back...”

Ling dramatically tossed her hair over her shoulder and took another drink herself. Richard looked puzzled by Ally’s snapping, but Georgia knew Ally simply needed rest.

The table soon dwindled to a silence until the band picked up the tempo. More people gathered on the dance floor, including Nell and Elaine who had been at the bar. Georgia wondered how many drinks Nell must have taken to be able to tolerate her.

“C’mon!” Nell yelled to them. She fumbled on her heels and gripped Elaine’s shoulder. “You’re wasting your lives over there!”

Georgia resisted at first, chuckling and rolling her eyes, but it wasn’t long before she was sleeveless and out on the dance floor.

It was a good ten minutes before Ally returned to the now vacant table. She hadn’t really been paying attention when coming in, so she didn’t notice the empty seats until she was up close.

With tired eyes she panned the dance floor for Georgia, squinting slightly to find her in the dim lights.

But then Ally froze, as there Georgia was closely dancing with...Elaine?

With anyone other than Georgia she would think nothing of it, but despite her efforts, Ally felt the envy grow in the pit of her stomach. There was no explanation she could think of for her feelings. She knew how much Georgia loved her, but---was it the intimacy? Seeing another woman being close enough to examine every exposed crevice?

Thank goodness the song ended so soon.


	5. Envy (Part 2)

The performers had to set something up on stage, so the music was at a pause. People began to disperse to the point where Ally lost sight of Georgia in the crowd. She stood still, searching and waiting until...

“Ally?”

She practically jumped out of her skin. With her hand over her chest, Ally turned swiftly to find the very person she had been searching for.

“Hi baby,” Georgia said, slightly stunned by her yelp. “Ready to go?”

Sighing deeply, Ally scratched her head. “Oh...yea, that’s fine.” She took her jacket off the chair and put it on, but Georgia noticed her uncertain demeanor.

“Ally?” she asked, leaning herself against the top of a chair. She searched Ally’s eyes, attempting to find a hint. “Are you alright?”

Although she was still coming down from Georgia’s startling, Ally was able to get out a slightly bitter laugh. “I mean,” she commented. “I may be firing Elaine.”

“Elaine?” Georgia replied.

“Mm...” Ally added, placing both hands on her hips. “Well, you did seem to enjoy dancing with her.”

Georgia sighed and shook her head. She knew how anxious Ally could be, so she always responded sympathetically. “Ally---”

“I know, I know,” Ally interjected. “I’m being silly because nothing happened, but I still hate it!” She let out a loud breath and bit her lip. 

Maintaining her calm demeanor, Georgia stood up straight and faced her. She was aware of Ally’s distaste for her own anxiety, so in attempt to ease her, she embraced her warmly. Ally’s body was tense at first, but her muscles gradually began to relax. Georgia could feel the improvement as well and loosened her arms once she felt Ally was ready.

“I love you,” Georgia told her. Moving her hands underneath Ally’s jacket, she lovingly caressed her waist. “I get anxious about us too...”

Ally raised her eyebrows, not quite convinced. “Do you?”

With a tiny smile, Georgia nodded. She took a few breaths and massaged Ally’s perfect waist. “I know what I want for my life, and I have to protect it.”

As soon as the statement fully registered in Ally’s mind, she was at a loss for words. Thankfully, she didn’t have to think much, as it wasn’t long before Georgia was kissing her passionately.

In all honesty, the intimacy took Ally by surprise. Knowing too well the society they still lived in, anything beyond a peck was reserved for their private time. It was despite such knowledge that Georgia had given in, just to make sure Ally knew how much she needed her.

It was an extensive few seconds before their lips parted, but when they did, both women stared at each other with desire.

“So...home?” Georgia asked.

“Yes,” Ally breathed. “Definitely.”


	6. Defeat

9th of November 2016

Ally woke a short while before their alarm. Slowly opening her eyes, she could already sense the utter silence that rid Washington D.C. Her stomach immediately began to churn at the thought---how could this possibly have happened? Ally rubbed her eyes and looked at the beautiful woman beside her.

If she could describe Georgia’s state last night it would be defeat, and that was the most frightening part of it all...Georgia was never one to feel defeated. In fact, she was Ally’s emotional balance, but last night it was Ally who was holding Georgia.

Leaning over gently, Ally placed a soft kiss on Georgia’s exposed shoulder. She then rested back onto the pillows and curled up against her, Ally’s arm cradling her wife’s waist.

That was when Georgia began to stir. Shifting slightly in her position, she let out a quiet moan. Ally took her hand in response and squeezed it gently, holding it for the next couple minutes until Georgia spoke.

“I’m...sorry,” she mumbled. It was barely audible, so Ally had to move in closer.

“Sorry?” Ally replied. She sat up a bit, her tired eyes now expressing further concern. “Honey, why are you---?”

“I just---” Georgia muttered. She slowly turned over and let their arms caress each other. “I just was so shocked---I couldn’t believe he won...” Swallowing hard, Georgia could feel the impact of the previous night returning. Her throat began to tighten and she could feel her tears coming back. “I knew it couldn’t be true.”

Ally watched her carefully, Georgia’s beautiful blue eyes usually eager and full of strength now looking so drained.

“We’ll be okay,” she reassured. “I know it...”

Georgia knew they would be as well, but there was more to it than that. With a single tear now running down her cheek, she kept her gaze on Ally. “It’s not fair,” she muttered. “We’ve come so far...”

If anything was going to make Ally cry, it would be that, but she was able to keep it contained for her wife. She paused for a second before responding.

“If we’ve come this far, then we have to keep going,” she concluded, her voice cracking slightly. With the warmest touch, Ally pulled Georgia in closer. They continued their saddened gaze until Ally placed a soft kiss on her lips---and that was when their alarm chimed. 

Ally sighed and soon reached over to silence her phone. She then looked to her wife again. With the tips of her fingers, Ally smoothed a few of Georgia’s blonde locks away from her forehead and kissed it gently. “Do you want me to wake the monsters?” she asked.

Georgia thought for a moment and took Ally’s hand. “Can we both?”


	7. Birthday Girl

1st of May 2000

When her friends threw a 30th birthday celebration against her wishes, Ally was certainly irritated. Nevertheless, there were perks to renting out the bar---not merely being able to see how many cared for her, but the fact that she could dance with whomever she desired.

Of course, Ally only desired one person, so when the music became slower she wasn’t surprised when Georgia took her hand.

Perhaps out of reflex, Ally was still struck with hesitance. Stopping momentarily, Georgia gave her a cautious glance, but the timid smile that crossed her partner’s face provided permission.

To Ally’s relief, the rest came naturally. She wrapped her arms around Georgia’s neck and soon became at ease by her protective warmth.

It hadn’t been a good day for her, and Georgia knew that from the start. So when she carried a tray of two coffees to Ally’s office that morning, she was not fazed to find her staring into space.

Georgia quietly stepped in, but it wasn’t until the door closed that Ally looked up. She appeared exquisite like always, as biased as Georgia was, but there was no hiding Ally’s dismay.

After walking to her desk, Georgia set the tray down, giving a small but affectionate smile.

“My birthday girl...” she stated, handing her lover a coffee.

Letting out a deep sigh, Ally took it. She then got up from her chair and came around to Georgia. They shared a gentle peck on the lips before Ally handed Georgia her coffee as well.

“Thank you, baby,” Ally muttered. She then looked down at her own beverage, specifically the bit of foam at the top. It wasn’t until she was at this angle that Georgia noticed the tired rings hidden beneath her makeup.

She didn’t have to ask what had kept Ally awake. On many occasions, particularly in the days leading up to her 30th birthday, Georgia had caught Ally stressfully examining her complexion in the mirror. Thus, it was when she saw Ally’s strained lack of sleep that Georgia decided she would make her feel as beautiful as possible.

After another minute on the dance floor, the friction of their bodies had reached a new level. On the outside, they kept themselves composed, but they knew simply by their gazes and breathing what was craved.

“I’m going to show you something,” Georgia whispered. Her tone was gentle but determined.

With a sensual glaze to her eyes, Ally looked up questioningly, and it was with the utmost devotion that Georgia responded.

“I’m going to show you how beautiful you are.”


	8. Beaches

3rd of November 2007

Georgia loved to watch Ally. There was no question of that. But at this very moment she was completely taken with her lover’s presence. 

Just a few yards away, Ally was walking on the edge of the water, and as cliche as it sounded, she was taking Georgia’s breath away. 

But Ally wasn’t at full strength. Georgia knew that, for just a couple months ago she was escorted out of an operation room. 

When they were told Ally required an emergency c-section, she was strong and held her hand–over and over she assured her it was going to be alright.

And it did seem alright, for within the hour she was in tears at seeing Emma and Henry for the first time. Two perfect additions to their family, and everything they had hoped for and more. 

But then the loud beep rang out, and Georgia was quickly shoved back to reality. It was a reality she didn’t want to remember, and one that still made her want to crumble to pieces.

It wasn’t time to think about that though. So when Ally turned and noticed her, it only took a second for Georgia to rush over and take her in her arms. 

Kissing her with as much warmth as she could express, Georgia held her close. They were safe now, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
